


che abbiamo fatto tutto e tutto c'è da fare

by emozionedapoco



Category: Il Giovane Montalbano, Il commissario Montalbano | Inspector Montalbano - All Media Types
Genre: 1x03 Ritorno alle origini, First Kiss, Getting Together, Livia? I don't know her, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emozionedapoco/pseuds/emozionedapoco
Summary: Salvo Montalbano, fino a prova contraria, era etero.
Relationships: Domenico "Mimì" Augello/Salvo Montalbano
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	che abbiamo fatto tutto e tutto c'è da fare

**Author's Note:**

> salve a tutt*! 
> 
> allora, questa volta però dovrei aver azzeccato tutti i tempi verbali, yahoooo! anche questa come tutte le altre è stata scritta molto di getto, presa dall'ispirazione dalla 1x03 ovvero la cosa più gay che la rai abbia mai mandato in onda.  
> anyway, spero vi piaccia! buona lettura! 
> 
> il siciliano che trovate nei dialoghi è opera di @Grigoriweasley qua su ao3, che è stata talmente gentile da aiutarmi e farmi questo favore. andate a leggere le sue fic, sono bellissime!
> 
> (il titolo viene da "Il più grande spettacolo dopo il big bang" di Jovanotti)

_La Sicilia, e in generale l’Italia, non era particolarmente nota per la sua mentalità aperta riguardo certi argomenti. L’omosessualità e tutto quanto deviasse dalla norma delle relazioni uomo donna era tra questi, e Salvo Montalbano lo sapeva bene._

_Non era stato durante la sua adolescenza, infatti, che aveva capito che non vi era nulla di male nell’amare qualcuno dello stesso sesso. Era stato dopo, all’università, durante il passato da comunista che nessuno, conoscendolo nei panni di commissario, avrebbe mai potuto sospettare._

_In quegli anni lui e i suoi compagni avevano scoperto tantissime cose di cui si poteva parlare soltanto tra studenti, e neanche giovani tranquilli, ma estremisti come erano loro. In qualunque altra circostanza, l’omosessualità veniva additata come contro natura e la bisessualità i più neanche sapevano cosa fosse._

_Ma mentre molti suoi amici avevano avuto esperienze con uomini, in quegli anni universitari, e alcuni si erano scoperti omosessuali, altri bisessuali, Salvo rimaneva comunque attratto solamente dalle donne. Non aveva alcun pregiudizio nei confonti degli altri, per carità, semplicemente lui non era come loro._

_Salvo Montalbano, fino a prova contraria, era etero._

_Fu, probabilmente, la prova contraria a fregarlo. Perchè un giorno, entrando nel suo ufficio, trovò proprio quella, sotto forma di Mimì Augello._

Salvo non sapeva che faccia si sarebbe potuto aspettare di trovare nel suo ufficio dopo quello che gli aveva detto Catarella. Sapeva però che questo signor Vice all’Uccello si sarebbe beccato una bella lavata di capo, chiunque egli fosse o qualunque cosa pretendesse di fare nel suo ufficio.

Quando aprì la porta, tuttavia, rimase profondamente interdetto da quello che vide. Lo sfacciatissimo individuo non solo era seduto sulla _sua_ sedia, ma addirittura chiaccherava amabilmente con quella che Salvo capì essere una donna dal telefono del _suo_ ufficio.

Salvo si sentì subito profondamente indignato, ma più che quello fu la sorpresa ad immobilizzarlo sulla soglia della stanza per qualche secondo.

Quell’uomo, chiunque egli fosse, era _bellissimo_.

Forse era il viso, forse gli abiti, o forse la naturalezza con cui quell’uomo gli aveva offerto la mano presentandosi, come se non avesse visto l’indignazione che infuriava negli occhi di Salvo, ma la mente di Salvo andò in cortocircuito per qualche secondo.

Bellissimo o meno, l’istinto da commissario prevalse, e quello era comunque un estraneo che si trovava nel suo ufficio senza un valido motivo. Poi si presentò come il nuovo vicecommissario e la trepidazione che aveva istintivamente invaso Salvo all’idea che l’avrebbe rivisto lo colpì come una secchiata d’acqua gelata. Tale fu la sorpresa per questa nuova parte di sè che Salvo, confuso, non riuscì ad evitare di trattare malissimo il nuovo collega.

Così lo accompagnò nell’ufficio adiacente, quello sommerso da vecchi faldoni di documenti, per provocarlo, nella speranza che quel “Mimì” lo mandasse a farsi fottere e desse a Salvo un motivo realmente valido per trattarlo male, per allontanarlo da sè.

“Ma non siamo un po’ troppo lontani? Non dovremmo operare a stretto contatto?”

A Salvo, nel sentire quelle parole, per poco non andò di traverso la saliva. Fare battute simili avrebbe dovuto essere _illegale_ , per uno con quella faccia.

Salvo si allontanò in fretta e furia, nervoso, preoccupato per i pensieri che avevano attraversato la sua mente negli ultimi secondi e che, semplicemente, non capiva.

Era stato, per i primi trentatrè anni della sua vita, totalmente, incondizionabilmente convinto di essere etero e ora chi si credeva di essere questo “Mimì” per entrare nella sua vita e far crollare ogni certezza che credeva di avere su sè stesso?

Quando mezz’ora dopo venne chiamato fuori dall’ufficio per una rapina, Augello gli si parò di fronte senza giacca, le maniche della camicia arrotolate, i capelli un po scompigliati e gli parlò _in quel modo_ standogli _così vicino_ , Salvo credette di morire.

La sua prima reazione fu di dirgli “Non _se ne parla, stammi lontano, rimani qua che sennò impazzisco_ ” ma poi, ricordandosi che si trattava comunque del suo vice, non potè negargli di venire con loro.

In macchina, Salvo fu estremamente felice di non poter vedere la faccia di Augello, così dannatamente attraente, ma poi quello prese a parlargli, a fargli domande a raffica e nello sbottare Salvo non riflettè abbastanza sulle sue parole e gli chiese se l’altro, dopo tutto quell’interrogatorio sulla vita sentimentale, volesse invitarlo a cena.

_Complimenti, Salvo, proprio geniale._

Sarebbe stato stupido negare che era a dir poco curioso di come Augello si sarebbe comportato in azione su una scena del crimine, e onestamente non fu deluso. Sapeva il fatto suo, in effetti.

Il che, però, non fece altro che contribuire al crescente nervosismo che Salvo stava covando nei suoi confronti, perchè ancora non era riuscito a trovargli un difetto, se non la sfacciataggine.

Quella sera si era messo a letto stanco, ma incapace di dormire. I pensieri continuavano ad andare verso Mimì Augello di loro spontanea volontà e alla fine Salvo, arrendendosi al loro volere, si era alzato dal letto, sospirando. Le gambe lo portarono fino alla terrazza, ed ebbe il buon senso di recuperare una coperta prima di uscire, in cui si arrotolò comicamente per non infreddolirsi sotto l’incessante freddo dell’aria di marzo.

La verità era che la novità che Augello aveva portato nella sua vita, questa nuova rivelazione, lo aveva scosso profondamente. Era un uomo abitudinario, a cui non piacevano più di tanto le sorprese o le novità. E questa di sicuro lo era.

Augello gli piaceva, e non solo d’aspetto. Era spigliato, sicuro di sè, ben curato. Sapeva reggere il confronto e per quello che aveva potuto vedere fino a quel momento gli era sembrato anche un bravo poliziotto.

Ma era anche etero, come suggerivano numerosi indizi raccolti nel corso della giornata. Augello aveva più volte sottolineato la sua attrazione per il genere femminile nelle poche ore in cui si erano conosciuti. Il che, Salvo lo sapeva benissimo, non voleva dire niente. Poteva benissimo essere bisessuale, come Salvo stesso si era scoperto durante quella giornata.

Ma era l’insistenza di Augello che lo spingeva a credere di non avere la minima speranza, se anche avesse voluto decidere di provarci.

Cosa che probabilmente non avrebbe fatto comunque, perchè Augello era prima di tutto un collega.

Un collega che, si rese conto solo in quel momento, guardando il mare, aveva trattato malissimo, ingiustamente, per tutta la giornata.

Così il giorno dopo, avendo avuto tutta la notte per fare pace con quella nuova parte di sè e anche per convincersi che con Augello non aveva speranze, entrò nell’ufficio di quell’ultimo e gli offrì un caffè.

“ _Il caffè della pace_ ” lo aveva chiamato, e lo intendeva davvero. Si sentiva in colpa per come si era comportato e sperava sinceramente di poter rimediare.

Fortunatamente anche Augello sembrò riporre l’ascia di guerra, e i due lavorarono per tutto il giorno senza problemi. Salvo lo lasciò addirittura organizzare l’appostamento per il camioncino della rapina del giorno prima.

Poi lo invitò a cena. Non seppe perchè lo fece, non del tutto. Ma quello che raccontò ad Augello non era una minchiata: a casa sua si trovava davvero meglio a parlare con la gente. Quello che non disse era che ci teneva a vedere come Augello si sarebbe comportato in un contesto privato, fuori dal lavoro.

L’altro, per rispondere all’invito, ripropose la battuta del giorno prima sull’invito a cena. Salvo dovette trattenersi dal rispondergli che si, era un invito a cena. Riuscì ad evitare di sputtanarsi così platealmente, ma non a mentire a sè stesso. Non riuscì a non convincersi che in fondo si, gli sarebbe piaciuto se fosse stato un invito a cena.

Quando Salvo andò ad aprire a Mimì sapeva di non essere nervoso, perchè non aveva motivi di esserlo. Era tuttavia quasi trepidante all’idea di poter passare la serata con l’altro, anche solo a parlare di lavoro.

Portando la pasta a tavola, Salvo fu colpito da quanto apparisse intima l’atmosfera in veranda. La luce delle lampade era fioca, appariva quasi simile a quella di una candela. Il viso di Augello, illuminato dalla luce calda, appariva sereno, tranquillo. Salvo sentì un groppo in gola che subito ingoiò con una generosa sorsata di vino, per poi mettere la pasta nei piatti.

L’argomento lavoro fu esaurito in poco tempo, e si dedicarono volentieri a demolire i due etti e mezzo di pasta con le vongole che Salvo aveva cucinato. Pasta con le vongole che il suo vice voleva rovinare con del parmigiano, ma Salvo era meglio se non ci pensava che altrimenti gli saliva la bile.

Quando ebbe salutato Augello dalla soglia della porta, due ore, una bottiglia di vino e due dita di whiskey a testa dopo, Salvo si sentì contento.

Augello non solo riusciva a tenere testa allo scorbutico sarcasmo di Salvo come mai nessuno prima era stato capace di fare, ma era anche un’ottima compagnia. Lo spiglio che Salvo aveva notato durante il loro primo incontro si era trasformato nell’avere sempre la battuta pronta, nel non avere paura di stuzzicare Salvo a sua volta.

Salvo non si era mai trovato così con nessuno. Non si era solo trovato _bene,_ no, sentiva proprio di aver trovato qualcuno di affine a lui.

Lui che di solito ci metteva così tanto ad abituarsi ad avere qualcuno di nuovo nella sua vita e invece era addirittura felice all’idea di rivedere Augello il giorno dopo in ufficio.

Un quarto d’ora dopo, messosi a letto, l’ultima cosa che Salvo pensò prima di addormentarsi era che non importava se non poteva avere una chance con Mimì, finchè significava aver trovato una persona simile.

.

Fu solo due giorni dopo, però, che Salvò capì davvero quanto Augello sarebbe diventato importante nella sua vita.

Avevano concluso il caso, ed erano andati a prendersi un caffè. Augello si era rivelato utilissimo nel recitare con lui un po’ di teatro come piaceva fare a Salvo, ed egli ne era piacevolmente soddisfatto. Il suo vice si stava rivelando una preziosa risorsa.

Poi l’altro l’aveva sopreso.

“Non so se hai notato, mentre facevamo il saltafosso con Mongiardino, mi hai chiamato Mimì. Due volte.”

(Non aveva perso l’abitudine di avvicinarsi a Salvo con aria cospiratoria, senza aver ancora capito che facendo così un giorno avrebbe fatto finire Salvo all’ospedale per infarto.)

_Mimì_ glielo disse con tono di sfida, come a dire “ _Vedi? Te l’avevo detto_ ”, nel modo in cui ci si parla tra amici di vecchia data.

Di amici seri, che gli volessero davvero bene, che lo conoscessero fino in fondo, Salvo non ne aveva mai avuti.

L’ondata di affetto che lo invase nel sentire le parole di Mimì gli fece capire che forse ne aveva appena trovato uno. Cercò comunque di non darlo a vedere, perchè aveva pur sempre una reputazione da mantenere.

“Eh, si vede che te lo sei meritato.”

.

Con gli anni, Salvo non si pentì mai del tutto di non aver provato a vedere se avesse una possibilità con Mimì. Avevano costruito un qualcosa di tutto loro, una relazione ben più significativa di un amicizia, e Salvo non sarebbe potuto esserne più felice.

In poco tempo, Mimì si era consolidato nel suo essere la sua spalla sia sul lavoro che fuori. Si capivano al volo, e quando avevano bisogno di parole principalmente era per sfottersi.

(A Salvo piaceva ancora fargli credere che fosse un cattivo poliziotto. Le reazioni di Mimì erano sempre esilaranti.)

Ma insieme a quell’amicizia, tra loro si era evoluto anche quello che Salvo provava nei confronti di Mimì. Quasi fin da subito Salvo capì che non era semplice attrazione quella che provava per Mimì. Di Mimì, Salvo era innamorato.

.

Se la ricordava bene, la prima volta che l’aveva pensato. Mimì era visibilmente stressato per un caso che non riusciva a risolvere e il migliore modo per distrarlo a Salvo era parso di fargli fare un giro dalle parti di Tindari, portarlo a mangiare in un ristorante assolutamente divino di cui Salvo conosceva il proprietario.

Così la mattina l’aveva caricato in macchina dopo aver affidato il commissariato a Fazio, e senza comunicare la destinazione al passeggero aveva guidato fino a Tindari.

“Salvo, ma dove minchia andiamo?”

“Vedrai.”

“Lo sai che ho un caso da risolvere oppure to scurdasti?”

“Certo che lo so, Mimì, non faccio mica il commissario per occupare la poltrona. Ora adduma la radio e mettiti comodo, che ci metteremo un paio d’ore.”

Arrivarono un po’ prima dell’ora di pranzo, e per passare il tempo fecero un giro del paese.

“Ora mi vuoi dire cosa ci facciamo qua si o no?”

“Minchia che camurria ca si. Ti porto a mangiare il pesce più buono della tua vita, contento?”

L’unica risposta fu il brontolio dello stomaco di Mimì.

Il ristorante era sempre li, nascosto in un vicolo dietro la via principale, l’insegna di latta pericolante sopra all’ingresso e il menù scritto su una lavagna appoggiata sul muro esterno. Salvo entrò e chiese posto per due al proprietario, che lo riconobbe e gli annunciò che gli avrebbe dato i posti migliori che aveva, proprio sul mare.

Li avevano fatti sedere l’uno di fronte all’altro, come due innamorati. Salvo cercò di non farci caso. Quando aveva avuto l’idea di distrarre Mimì, non pensava che sarebbe finito in mezzo a quello che pareva un vero e proprio appuntamento.

Quando arrivò il cibo, Salvo si perse nella squisitezza della cucina. Il pesce era spettacolare, proprio come se lo ricordava. Alzò gli occhi dal piatto e quello che vide lo fece rimanere senza fiato.

L’immagine di Mimì illuminato da sole, sereno, concentrato a godersi la pietanza che aveva di fronte, a fargli da sfondo solo il mare, colpì Salvo in pieno petto. Il suo cuore si riempì di desiderio per ciò che non poteva avere.

“ _Ti amo,_ ” pensò, “ _e vorrei dirtelo, ma non varrebbe perderti per qualcosa che so che riuscirei comunque a rovinare._ ”

Non fu sorpreso dalla rivelazione, no. Stando così tanto insieme a Mimì sapeva che un giorno o l’altro sarebbe successo. E in fondo ne era felice. Non aveva mai amato così.

Era bello. Sapeva di vita.

“Che ti piglia, Salvo? Che minchia mi fissi a fare?”

“Niente, Mimí. Mangia ca t'arrufridda.”

.

La frequenza degli appuntamenti di Mimì con le donne, negli anni, non era mai diminuita, mentre Salvo non aveva più provato a stare con nessuna dopo la sua ultima fidanzata.

Nessuna sarebbe mai stata comparabile a Mimì Augello, d’altronde. Rimaneva senza fiato anche dopo anni a vederlo, certe volte, quanto era bello. Provare a costruire con qualcun altro qualcosa di simile a quello che aveva con Mimì gli pareva solo uno spreco di tempo.

A chi gli chiedeva perchè fosse ancora zitello, un buon partito come lui, rispondeva che il lavoro richiedeva troppe attenzioni, e non sarebbe stato in grado di avere una vera relazione.

Era vero, in effetti. Raramente i poliziotti riescono a stare con chi non lo è. Spesso manca la comprensione.

(Non riuscì a non pensare che quello era e sarebbe sempre stato un punto a favore per lui e Mimí, perché quel problema non lo avrebbero mai avuto.)

.

Nonostante gli anni e la loro consolidata amicizia, Salvo non riusciva a farsi abbracciare da Mimì. Ogni volta si scansava come se l’altro fosse un appestato, un lebbroso. Sosteneva che il contatto fisico gli desse fastidio, che tra amici fosse strano.

Sperava che Mimì non ci rimanesse troppo male.

La verità era che quella vicinanza fisica così intima gli ricordava quanto desiderasse poter esssere così vicino a Mimì per altri motivi, poterlo prendere tra le braccia e baciarlo quando faceva un’osservazione brillante su un caso o quando gli apriva la porta di casa alle due di notte mandandolo affanculo con la voce impastata dal sonno e i ricci fuoriposto.

Ma erano desideri inesprimibili ed inarrivabili, e Salvo cercava di stargli il più lontano possibile.

.

Tre anni dopo essersi conosciuti, Salvo fece uno strano incontro durante un caso. Uno strano tiziogli si era messo a parlare di “ambosessuali” e Salvo ne era rimasto profondamente destabilizzato. Erano anni che non sentiva parlare di qualcosa che non fosse omosessualità o eterosessualità, ma il modo in cui quella persona lo aveva detto lo aveva fatto sentire disgustoso, sporco.

Tornò in commissariato nervoso, rispose male a tutti, e quando entrò in ufficio involontariamente sbattè la porta.

Neanche due minuti dopo sentì bussare.

“Avanti.”

La porta si aprì e Mimì scivolò dentro.

“Salvo, tutto bene? È successo qualcosa?”

“Ma no, Mimì, niente.”

“Lo sai ca a mia nun mi futti.”

Mimì si sedette. Salvo iniziò a sentirsi un malditesta farsi strada dietro agli occhi e prese a massaggiarsi la fronte.

“Ma niente, ho solo parlato con un tizio che mi cuntu delle cose che mi hanno... infastidito, ecco.”

“Del tipo?”

Salvo prese un respiro profondo. Forse parlarne con Mimì non gli avrebbe fatto male.

“Si è messo a parlare di “ambosessuali” e di quanto siano deviati, strani.”

“Ma non si chiamano bisessuali?”

“Beh, si, ma-”

“Questo signore deve mettersi un po’ al passo con i tempi, mi sa.”

Mimì davvero l’aveva detto? Davvero non ci vedeva niente di male?

Non ebbe altro tempo per soffermarsi a pensarci. La porta si aprì di colpo e Catarella prese a raccontargli affettatamente di un corpo che era stato ritrovato sulla spiaggia.

Le parole di Mimì, peró, rimasero nella testa di Salvo per molto tempo.

.

Poi un giorno Mimì si era buttato in una fabbrica in fiamme e Salvo si era sentito morire dentro.

Il dolore che aveva provato nel vederlo sparire tra le fiamme era stato viscerale, la preoccupazione profonda, fisica. Devastante. La consapevolezza che Mimì sarebbe potuto morire gli era sembrata una zavorra intenta a portarlo a fondo.

Mimì sarebbe potuto morire senza sapere che Salvo lo amava

Fu solo in quel momento che Salvo si rese conto di come nel loro lavoro ogni giorno sarebbe potuto essere l’ultimo non solo per sè stesso, ma anche per Mimì.

E se fino a quel punto Salvo era stato capace di convincersi che raccontare tutto a Mimì non avrebbe portato a nulla di buono, quella nuova rivelazione cambiava tutto.

Perchè vivere con il rimpianto di non averci mai neanche provato l’avrebbe mangiato vivo.

La verità, però, era che aveva paura. Ce l’aveva sempre avuta. Non esisteva, nella sua vita, una persona come Mimì, e probabilmente non sarebbe mai esistita. Perderlo avrebbe significato perdere una parte di sè stesso.

Ma Mimì aveva detto che non c’era alcun male, e continuava a parlargli troppo da vicino, insisteva sempre nell’invitarlo a cena e a prendere un caffè e Salvo pensò che non c’era niente al mondo che desiderasse più di poter dire a Mimì quanto era bello tutte le volte che gli veniva in mente.

Forse valeva la pena rischiare.

Così, quando due giorni dopo il questore gli offrì una promozione per la cattura di un noto latitante, Salvo non la rifiutò subito come suo solito. Chiese al questore di attendere due giorni, poi andò a casa e prese carta e penna.

Scrisse.

A parole i sentimenti non era mai stato bravo ad esprimerli, d’altronde.

Il giorno dopo andò in commissariato prestissimo, prima di tutti gli altri. C’era solo l’agente del centralino del turno di notte ad accoglierlo.

Scivolò silenziosamente nell’ufficio del suo vice e poggiò una lettera sulla pila di scartoffie che si trovava sulla scrivania di Mimì dall’alba dei tempi.

La busta era spoglia, senza destinatario. Recitava solo, in un angolo in alto a destra:

_“Tuo, Salvo”_

Poi tornò a casa, ad attendere le conseguenze della più grande minchiata della sua vita.

Chiudendo dietro di sè la porta dell’ufficio di Mimì sentì il petto più leggero.

.

Avvertito Fazio che non sarebbe stato in ufficio, quel giorno, Salvo si preparò per fare una nuotata, come ogni mattina.

Faceva più freddo del solito e in acqua, per scaldarsi e per non pensare, nuotò più vigorosamente di quanto non fosse abituato a fare. Stranamente riuscì a distrarsi da tutto, persino dal pensiero di quello che aveva fatto.

Non durò a lungo. Quando uscì dall’acqua vide una sagoma scura che lo aspettava sulla spiaggia.

Era Mimì, e il cuore di Salvo glì affondò nel petto.

_“Ed ecco il gran finale,”_ pensò. E poi, _“Non sono pronto a perderlo.”_

Non riuscì a guardarlo mentre usciva dall’acqua. Fissò stoicamente la casa, la veranda, il cielo, la sabbia. Tutto, ma non Mimì.

Appena i suoi piedi toccarono la sabbia asciutta, Mimì gli corse incontro.

Si preparò per il pugno che stava inevitabilmente per beccarsi, ma non fu un naso rotto quello che si ritrovò. Furono invece le labbra di Mimì sulle sue.

E se Salvo credeva che il suo cervello fosse andato in corto circuito il primo giorno che l’aveva conosciuto, non era pronto a come si sentì in quel momento.

La sorpresa lo attraversò come uno shock elettricò e anche se l’istinto lo portò a ricambiare senza neppure un secondo di ritardo, la sua mente faticava a rimanere al passo con le azioni del proprio corpo.

Sentì una mano di Mimì scivolargli tra i capelli, poi le sue labbra che si staccarono. Con uno scatto della testa cercò di inseguirle, ma Mimì era troppo lontano.

Mimì iniziò a parlare, col fiato rotto di chi ha corso una maratona già dopo un solo bacio. Salvo non era messo meglio.

“Sei un coglione, Salvo, lo sai questo vero? Un minchione, un cornuto, un deficinente. Brillante commissario un caz-”

“Mimì, non capisco- ma quindi t-“

“Si, rincoglionito, si, anche io ti amo. Dal primo giorno, e ho anche cercato di fartelo capire, ma tu figurarsi se te ne rendevi conto. Ma secondo te io con tutti mi comporto cosí?”

Salvo aveva voglia di piangere. Lo baciò di nuovo, poggiando le sue mani sui fianchi di Mimì. Era fradicio, gocciolante di acqua salata, ma a nessuno dei due pareva importare. Lo baciò con la foga dettata dal tempo perduto e con la dolcezza di chi finalmente vede realizzato un desiderio.

Non gli pareva vero, e sotto il tocco della mani di Mimì gli pareva di sciogliersi come neve al sole.

Poi i polmoni richiesero la loro parte di aria, e si dovettero separare. La mente di Salvo correva come un cavallo imbizzarrito.

“Ma Mimì, tutte quelle donne?”

“La miglior copertura per uno come me, Salvo, è farsi la miglior reputazione di fimminaro di tutta Vigata, ma avevo occhi solo per te, e se tu te ne fossi accorto prima anziche farmi aspettare quattro anni e poi lasciarmi una lettera sulla scrivania, facennu tutti sto tiatru-“

Mimì parlava veloce come un treno, come suo solito. Salvo sorrise a quanto quel tono di rimprovero gli fosse familiare.

“Si, si, ho capito. Ora però entriamo dentro, ca staiu agghiacciannu.”

Mimì annuì.

Una volta dentro, però, gli diede a malapena il tempo di chiudere la portafinestra che subito si ritrovò di nuovo Mimì incollato adosso. Non che gli dispiacesse, anzi. Non dopo tutti quegli anni ad ammirarlo da lontano, come i turisti che guardano una statua da dietro le ringhiere, consci del monito di non toccare.

Finirono sul divano del salotto di Salvo a baciarsi come due ragazzini, ridendo e dandosi comunque del cornuto a vicenda quando uno infilava, per sbaglio, il gomito nel fianco dell’altro.

Si addormentarono così, l’uno addosso all’altro, intrecciati come fili d’erba in un prato, Salvo con addosso solo il costume, Mimì ancora perfettamente vestito.

Il primo a svegliarsi, all’incirca un paio d’ore dopo, fu Salvo. Il tepore che emanava da Mimì pareva arrivare a scaldargli il cuore. Non volle svegliarlo, e rimase semplicemente a osservarlo per qualche minuto. Poi, non riuscendo a trattenersi, passò una mano leggera tra i riccioli scuri di Mimì, che aprì gli occhi con aria assonnata.

“Teoricamente io e te avremmo anche doveri, lo sai, vero?”

“Tu lavori troppo, Montalbano.”

**Author's Note:**

> /sospensione dell'incredulità: facciamo che nessuno li ha visti pomiciare sulla spiaggia, si? merci./
> 
> vorrei solo dire che anche se nel complesso la fic mi piace, ho paura sia di essere andata out of character, specialmente con salvo, sia di averla resa un po' banale verso il finale. nel caso in cui fosse così, vi prego di perdonarmi lmao. la frase finale, tu lavori troppo montalbano, è una ripresa della scena finale della 1x03 che non ho potuto inserire nel punto giusto perché non ho neanche accennato a livia rio, quindi l'ho messa li. comunque sia, qualunque feedback è ben accetto e grazie per la lettura!
> 
> (volendo mi trovate su tumblr @gondorianlegacy e su twitter, dove sono molto più attiva, @livingdaylights)


End file.
